Roleplay Queen
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Jasmine is always willing to fulfill Koenma's sexual fantasies and desires as long as he pays her back in kind. When it comes to his human lover, he always keeps his promises. KoenmaXOC Ties in with Musical Espionage. Two Shot. Inspired by yyhfanfiction's NSFW prompts (#2 and #17)
1. Indulging Koenma's Fantasy

_**Roleplay Queen**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this two shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This two shot takes place in between Chapters 21 and 22 of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage" is you having checked that and my other works out yet, they and the first 20 chapters of my fic are all available to read on my fanfiction side tumblr blog and one . This dirty two shot is based on some NSFW prompts on the yyhfanfiction and yyhkinkmeme tumblrs. This first one is inspired by the first NSFW prompt from yyhfanfiction (Koenma has kink of being called daddy in the bedroom and his S/O loves to indulge him).**_

 **Two Shot Synopsis:** Jasmine is always willing to fulfill Koenma's sexual fantasies and desires as long as he pays her back in kind. When it comes to his human lover, he always keeps his promises. KoenmaXOC Ties in with Musical Espionage. Two Shot.

 **Chapter 1:** Indulging Koenma's Fantasy

Their relationship is a fifty-fifty partnership, even though they're not married. In and out of the bedroom, Koenma and Jasmine considered each other to be equals to one another. As equals, they always made compromises. Speaking of compromises, the lovers agreed to try out one fantasy of Koenma's and the other was Jasmine's.

Tonight was Koenma's fantasy. He shared what it was with Jasmine and vice versa when Jasmine's current semester at MU ended the night they spent at Genkai's after the prince's band meeting about their first album wrapped up. When Koenma shared it with her, at first he felt embarrassed and worried if he would freak Jasmine out about it.

He knew of her preference of being the dominant partner in bed, which was something that he enjoyed and how she had bad experiences with her now deceased ex-boyfriend Makoto whenever she allowed him to dominate her. Koenma wanted to make sure Jasmine was okay with his suggestion and he was pleasantly surprised that she found it to be hot.

Now it being about three weeks later since then, they discussed the details of it for days leading up to this night. Koenma's fantasy was in fact, he being the dominant partner and having Jasmine call him "Daddy" while they were to engage in rough sex together.

Even though they discussed everything they were going to do in detail, Koenma still didn't want to scare or hurt her. Sitting on his large canopy bed in his bedroom suite, Jasmine sweetly smiled up at him noting the nervousness etched on his handsome features, "I'll be fine Koenma. Trust me, you're not going to rip me apart..."

She paused momentarily to gaze at her lover's nude body and licked her lips staring at his rock hard uncut cock, Jasmine seductively giggled and leaned forward to touch his throbbing erection, "Even though you have this nice big royal penis, I trust that you won't break me with it. Yes, I'm a small girl but, since the night you chose to lose your

virginity to me, you haven't injured me once. In fact, it feels really, really good when you stretch and fill me with it. Hell, it feels so good in my tight pussy; I can imagine how it'll feel in my ass."

Taking Koenma's decently sized cock in her hand, Jasmine gently stroked it, pulling back the skin that hid the blushed swollen head from view. Koenma blushed a small shade of red at her compliment and let out a small moan at her gentle touch.

Opening his beautiful brown eyes, he then asked his psychic lover, "D...do you remember your safe word if things get out of hand?"

Still stroking his cock, Jasmine smiled and nodded, "I do. My safe word is "Apple" and our go word to get back into it is "Banana"."

Licking her lips again seeing precum seeping out of his slit, Jasmine continued her gentle stoking motions as she leaned forward taking the head of her boyfriend's penis into her mouth, sucking on it while she tasted and gulped the liquid down. Swirling her tongue around it she purred, "Mmmmmmm...yummy."

She glanced up at him with her dark brown eyes glinting with that naughty twinkle he liked. Koenma looked down at his psychic lover and blushed at what she just did. Trying his hardest to maintain his self control, he took another deep breath and asked her, "A...are you ready?"

Jasmine giggled in response and nodded, "Oh yes."

She giggled again watching him bite his lip, "You don't have to control yourself Koenma. This is your fantasy. Let go and have fun. Remember our little agreement? The first part of your end of the deal is to fuck my mouth and make me gag on your big cock."

Watching him very closely for his reactions, Jasmine noted the look of fear and concern return to his face. Feeling his cock twitch in her gentle grip, she reassured him, "Stop worrying I'm going to be okay."

She paused and chuckled, "You're so adorable. Even though we've been having sex for a year, you still act like a bashful virgin."

Licking the tip of his dick again, Jasmine glanced up at him and said in a low voice, "I'm ready..." She then said the word that got him going, "Daddy."

Burying his hands in her soft brown curls, Koenma closed his eyes as Jasmine took his cock into her mouth and began to thrust his hips. Hollowing out her cheeks and letting him take full control, Jasmine fought back her gag reflex as her lover's throbbing dick moved down her throat.

Trying to keep a steady pace, Koenma then suddenly heard a small gagging sound as he thrust deeper. Using all of his self control and not wanting to hurt the woman he loves, he looked down at her once again. Before he could say anything, Jasmine looked up at him breathing through her nostrils.

She gave him a silent look of reassurance that she's just fine. Despite getting the message, Koenma bit his lip and withdrew his dick from her mouth. Breathing heavily, he then ordered her, "Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, now."

Sweetly smiling and not wanting to ruin his fantasy despite feeling disappointed of how that act could have lasted longer, Jasmine gladly obliged, "Yes Daddy."

Climbing back onto the bed, Jasmine faced away from him on all fours. She then arched her back and made sure to show him her nicely toned ass hoping he'll see what she to surprise him with. Looking at the lovely human woman's ass, Koenma approached her and slapped the right cheek making her gasp in delight.

Jasmine closed her dark brown eyes arching her back and purred, "Spank me again Daddy."

Koenma chuckled at her eagerness and gave her right ass cheek five more swats earning loud pleasurable gasps from his lover. Groping her pale ass cheek that was now marked with red handprints, Koenma noticed something shiny and glittery sticking out of Jasmine's tight asshole.

He smiled feeling his cock twitch at the sight, "You put in your plug."

Jasmine opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder at him, "I've had it in all day Daddy. Aren't you proud of your little princess?"

"Yes I am, good girl."

She wiggled her ass at him, "I am. I've been preparing my tight little hole for your big cock."

Koenma formed a darkly seductive smirk on his lips, "Wonderful but, before that, I wanna feel your tight pussy around my dick first. My little princess loves my cock, don't you?"

"Mmmmm...yes Daddy. I love your big cock. I can't get enough of it. I want it now. I'm so dripping wet thinking about being stretched and filled with it. Please Daddy! Fuck me!"

Gently grasping her hips, Koenma positioned his throbbing member at the entrance to his lover's soaking wet pussy making his lover shudder with anticipation teasing her by moving his length along her slit. Without saying another word to her and felt that he teased her enough, he fully slipped his cock inside her making Jasmine gasp and feeling her vaginal muscles adjusting to his size.

Thinking to herself in her head, Jasmine then said, "Come on Koenma, start thrusting al..."

Her thought was cut short when her loveable prince began his fast, hard and steady pace. Wanting to make her cum hard, Koenma reached around and began to rub her throbbing clit that ached for his attention. Jasmine shut her eyes enjoying every moment of this and cried out when a wave of pleasure hit her, "Ah! Daddy! Yes! Mmmmm...so good!"

Koenma moaned in response continuing his rough pace and rubbing her clit, "Fuck! Uh, shit Jasmine!"

Feeling him hitting her sweet spot over and over her moans and cries went up an octave, filling the four corners of the prince's bedroom. Jasmine felt him tighten his grip on her hips and she was sure she was going to have bruises once this passionate interlude was over. Not that she cared.

Moments later, Jasmine cried out, "Harder Daddy! Faster, deeper!"

Koenma darkly smirked, "Yes my sweet princess! Uh so eager, FUCK!"

Gladly obliging to his lover's request, he thrusted his cock deeper, harder and faster hitting all the right places while he continued his rubbing on her clit. Jasmine shut her eyes and tightly gripped onto the lavender satin sheets below her as her breathing grew deeper and labored and her cries and whimpers became louder and lewder.

Seeing her whole body shake and tremble and feeling her vaginal muscles begin to contract around his dick, feeling like she may be close to cumming, Koenma then began to taunt her knowing that she was close, "Do you want to cum princess? I can feel it."

Letting out another cry in pleasure, Jasmine began her begging for her release, "Y...yes Daddy."

"Yes what?"

"Let me cum! Please Daddy!"

Feeling his release coming too, Koenma decided to let her have it continuing with his hard and rough pace pounding all the right places. His rough pounding and the rubbing of her poor abused clit finally sent Jasmine over the edge, her orgasm washing over her and making her cry out her lover's name in ecstasy and her pussy squirting out her juices and milking his cock.

Koenma cursed and cried out his lover's name shooting his warm, thick load inside her, his hot seed filling her up. Both lovers panted riding out the rest of their high while Koenma withdrew his still hard cock from Jasmine's cum filled pussy. Watching his seed slowly running down from her entrance and down the inside of her thigh, Koenma caught his breath and waited for his heart rate to slow down while waiting patiently for Jasmine to regain her stamina.

Seeing that her breathing normally again, he hopped off the bed and reached inside her purse for the items she brought for the final part of tonight's act. Looking over her shoulder, Jasmine watched him rummage inside her black and white handbag and seeing the confused look on his face, she decided to say the safe word to help him out, "Apple."

Koenma shifted his attention to her and gazed at her in confusion, "Why did you just say that? Are you okay? I wasn't too rough was I?"

Jasmine sweetly smiled and giggled. She just slowly sat up on her knees and shook her head, "No my prince, everything was just right. Looks like you need some help."

Koenma chuckled, "Yeah. I can't seem to find them."

Jasmine giggled again thinking of how cute he was right now, "That's the pocket that I keep my billfold, pens, pen pad and my address book in. I put the lube and my dildo in the back pocket. Sorry about that, I should have said something earlier. It must have slipped my mind."

"It's alright. You were just anxious to indulge my fantasy."

He then unzipped the back pocket of Jasmine's purse and found the bottle of lube and Jasmine's big pink dildo that was currently sealed in a Ziploc bag. Koenma opened up the Ziploc bag and retrieved the dildo from it before saying the "go" word, "Banana."

Giggling, Jasmine got back on all fours facing away from her lover and wiggled her ass again so eager for him to fuck her ass with his nice cock. The thought was making her pussy soaking wet again.

Koenma chuckled climbing back onto the bed and set the bottle of lube and the dildo beside him. Jasmine gasped when he grabbed her ass again and gently moved his long fingers along her still red right ass cheek before slapping it again making his human lover cry out in sheer delight once more.

The prince darkly chuckled once again and asked in a low and husky voice, "Is my little princess ready to take my big cock in her tight little hole?"

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she nodded eagerly, "Yes Daddy."

Taking the flat end of her butt plug, Koenma slowly began to remove it from his lover's tight opening. Feeling the cone shaped end stretch her out a bit; Jasmine drew in a slow breath and slowly exhaled out as it finally came out. Koenma set the metal butt plug on his nightstand and reached over beside him to grab the bottle of lube.

He flipped open the lid and squeezed an ample amount into his hand before flipping the lid closed and putting it back onto his nightstand. Coating two of his long fingers with it, he gazed down at Jasmine who waiting patiently for his entry. Feeling something cool, slippery and wet enter her ass, she let out a small moan.

"Does that feel good Princess?"

"Mmmm...yes Daddy."

Slowly pumping his lubed up fingers getting her ready for the big event, Koenma reached down and covered his throbbing erection with the rest of the lube in his hand. Still making Jasmine squirm from his fingering of her little hole, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed her big pink dildo before speaking in his authoritive tone once again, "Now listen to me Princess, I'm going to double penetrate you with my cock in your ass and this dildo in your little pussy but, you can't cum until I say you can. Got it?"

Jasmine opened her eyes, looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, "Yes Daddy."

Koenma withdrew his fingers from her lubed up asshole and positioned the head of this throbbing erection at her tight opening. Firmly grasping her hip with one hand and positioning the head of the big pink dildo at the entrance of her dripping wet pussy with the other, he then purred seductively in her ear, "You are such a good girl and that pleases me."

Jasmine let out a loud gasp when he pushed the flushed pink head of his penis into her ass, stretching her out and filling her as he continued to push the length of his cock into her and inserting the pink dildo into her cunt. Jasmine tightly gripped onto the lavender sheets below her and let out a high pitched moan feeling her tight little asshole being stretched by her lover's long thick cock.

Seeing her tense up, Koenma looked down at her and debated if he should say their safe word to check if she was okay. Before he could, Jasmine relaxed and whimpered, "P...please start Daddy."

Using that as an okay and his cue to start, Koenma began to slowly thrust his dick into her and tried to keep a steady pace. He grunted at the feeling of her inner walls clenching around his throbbing erection, "Fuck, so tight."

Keep up with the same rhythm in her ass; he started moving the dildo in his lover's sopping wet pussy. Jasmine tightly shut her eyes and tightened her grip on the sheets below her and cried out with wave after wave of pure pleasure washing over her, "S...so g...good! Ahhhhhhn!"

She never felt anything like this before. Sex with Koenma was always a pure delight and he was the only man that she ever dated that could make her orgasm, once, twice, and even multiple times. Her other boyfriends never made her feel this good and, right here right now, Jasmine felt like she was in paradise.

She thought she could only feel this way when Koenma normally let her be the dominant partner when she rode his hot throbbing cock, or when he ate her out or when they made slow and sweet love but this feeling was something new. Jasmine screamed louder and lewder enjoying the feeling of Koenma's cock in her ass and her big pink dildo sliding in and out of her tight wet pussy feeling so filled with the addition of the double penetration.

It had been such a long time since she had a big hard dick in her ass. Before Koenma, she just had to settle with dildos and anal toys. Right now, Jasmine felt like they didn't compare to what her lover was doing. Even though this was Koenma's first experience with anal sex, he was doing quite well with it as he took his time building up his pace, slowly getting speed and maintaining his self control to not pound her so hard into an oblivion. Unlike with her experiences with her exes, Koenma didn't hurt her.

Pushing that negative thought out of her mind, Jasmine just wanted to focus on this moment enjoying each passing minute. She cried out asking of her prince, "Harder!"

Still a bit hesitant and feeling like he could still rip her apart, Koenma looked down at his human lover. Jasmine then choked out with another whimper, "P...please!"

Koenma sighed and reluctantly obliging to her request, he pounded into her ass harder and sped up the motions of the dildo making it go harder and deep into her pussy, stimulating her sweet spot. He stared down at her watching her body movements and her reactions and listening to her moans, cries, and whimpers in pleasure and euphoric ecstasy. Koenma then smirked, "So eager aren't you princess?"

Jasmine just responded with heavy pants and squirmed from the pleasure her body was enduring. Feeling as if she was about to cum, her body began to shake and the walls of her pussy and ass tightened around the dildo and the prince's cock respectively. Seeing that, Koenma breathed heavily and began to taunt the young psychic, "Y...you want to cum, don't you?"

"Y...yes."

He then slowed down the pace of his cock and the dildo making her whine in disappointment, "Not yet. I said, I'll let you cum when I feel you're good and ready."

Jasmine bit her lip and still gripped the sheets underneath her naked body. Her nude form trembled. She really needed her release and didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Still continuing with his agonizingly slow pace, Koenma darkly chuckled at her torment, "You're so beautiful like this."

Sliding his cock out of her tight ass with only just leaving the head in, Koenma just slowly fucked her with her pink dildo. Jasmine whimpered desperately wanting her release using all of her self control to keep herself from cumming but, she could only do so much.

"Tell me Princess, how much do you want to cum?"

Jasmine bit lip harder and Koenma slapped her ass again, making her jump and cry out at the small amount of pain that was just inflicted on her, "Beg for it Princess. Beg for it and I'll let you have your release."

Feeling as if she was going to rip the sheets she still tightly gripped in her small hands to shreds, Jasmine then choked out, "PLEASE DADDY! LET ME CUM!"

Still smirking, Koenma responded, "Good girl."

He then slammed his cock back into her tight ass and sped up the motions of the dildo in her pussy once again stimulating her sweet spot. Feeling as if she couldn't take it anymore, Jasmine then cried out as her second powerful orgasm of that night finally washed over her human body, squirting out her juices all over the pink dildo, "I...I'M CUMMING!"

Not long after her, Koenma felt his release come and cursed as he released the first load of his warm thick cum into his lover's tight little ass jerking his hips roughly as he pumped the rest inside her riding out his orgasm. Finally coming down from the euphoric experience, Koenma withdrew his cock from Jasmine's ass and slipped the dildo out of her pussy.

Catching his breath, he set the dildo off to the side and looked down at the woman he loves. Watching her trying to catch her breath while still lying on her stomach, Koenma knelt down and moved her long, sweat drenched brown curls off her pale sweaty face, her cheeks rosy, and kissed her on her forehead.

Finally able to break character now that his fantasy has been finally indulged, he gazed at her lovingly and asked, "Are you alright Jasmine? Nod yes if you are."

Taking deep breaths, Jasmine nodded. Slowly rolling her onto her back, Koenma gently took her into his long arms and kissed her forehead again, "I'm sorry if I frightened or hurt you my queen."

Finally able to get her voice back though, her throat felt a little sore from all the screaming she did, Jasmine looked up at him and replied with honesty and reassurance, "Y...you didn't h...hurt me. I'm okay. T...that was one of the best orgasms you've ever given me."

Kissing the top of her head again, Koenma momentarily broke his embrace and climbed out of bed. He then gently scooped Jasmine up into his strong arms holding her bridal style and proceeded to carry her to his bathroom. Walking in, he spotted his bathtub and carried her to that location before slowly lowering her into the tub.

While he turned on the hot water along with the cold, Koenma asked her, "Are you a little sore?"

Jasmine sweetly smiled at how caring he was and answered truthfully, "Only a little but, I'll heal."

She sighed at the warm water engulfing her body and easing her soreness. Koenma climbed in behind her when the tub was filled after he turned off the faucet. Taking Jasmine into his loving embrace again, he kissed her neck making her sigh from his soft lips on her neck and shoulder.

"Good. This was fun but, I'm really looking forward to your fantasy. I owe you big for what I just did to you. I intend to pay you back in kind Jasmine, my queen."

Snuggling against his chest, Jasmine purred as he kissed and nipped along the sensitive spot on her neck, "I know you will. I'm so looking forward to it too. Just because you were on top tonight, it doesn't mean I'm not anymore."

Feeling his still hard cock twitch thinking about it, Koenma licked her ear and said in a low voice in her ear, "I know. Oh god, I'm so turned on thinking about it." He kissed her cheek and asked her changing the subject somewhat, still thinking about what is to come, "Do you want to make slow and gentle love if you're not too tired to tonight?"

Feeling as if she may get her stamina back, Jasmine nodded, "Yes my prince. Let's relax and wash each other off first."

Holding her close to his nude body, he chuckled, "Anything you want my queen. I love you Jasmine and I love pleasing you."

"I love you too Koenma." She giggled and added, "I know and thank you for that."

They shared a deep and loving kiss, parting moments afterwards. After they enjoyed their warm and relaxing bath and washing each other off, feeling clean and refreshed, Koenma and Jasmine made slow gentle love until Jasmine felt she was too tired to go on. Gazing at his woman who yawned after reaching her third orgasm, the prince kissed her on the cheek as he withdrew his cock from her pussy and cuddled up next to her falling asleep with his lover in his arms.


	2. She's Always on Top

_**Roleplay Queen**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this two shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes: This second part is inspired by #17 of yyhfanfiction's NSFW prompt (Koenma enjoys his female lover tying him up and fucking him with a strap-on). Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:** She's Always on Top

Two weeks later, it was now Jasmine's turn for her fantasy to be indulged. The young demon hunter and her prince where to once again meet up with each other in his bedroom suite when they had a little bit of time off from their current busy schedules to spend some time with each other.

Finally finishing the last stack of paperwork he needed to process that day, Koenma set his wooden stamping tool down on his desk and sighed, leaning back in his plush red chair. The tall and handsome prince put his hands behind his head and glanced at the clock on his office wall.

Forming a bright smile behind his pacifier and feeling his cock begin to grow hard from the excitement, he saw that it was time to leave his office and walk over to his bedroom to prepare for Jasmine's arrival. Botan was due to bring his human lover to the castle any minute now.

Remembering the things he and Jasmine discussed earlier and throughout the last couple of weeks, Koenma then stood up and left his office walking with excitement to his bedroom thinking about the scene they were about to partake in. The scene in question was Jasmine being the dominant partner as she was to play a powerful queen with Koenma being her servant that uses for her own pleasure while they were to partake in rough sex together and also use sex toys to enhance their experience.

The thought was making Koenma so hard, he didn't know if he would be able to contain his excitement. Using all of his self control, he sat on his bed waiting patiently for his lovely human lover. Just then, there was a knock on one of the purple double doors.

Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Koenma responded, "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Botan. The beautiful blue haired grim reaper politely bowed to her boss and said, "Koenma sir, Jasmine is here for her overnight visit."

The prince formed a happy smile on his handsome face and removed his pacifier holding it in between his long middle and index fingers, "Thank you Botan. You're dismissed."

Botan stood up, smiled and nodded, "Thank you sir. You two have a good night." She winked suggestively and walked out of the room as Jasmine stepped in.

The prince and the demon hunter both laughed at Botan's suggestive nature as the purple door shut behind her. Jasmine shifted her attention to her loving boyfriend and walked over to him wearing her workout attire with her purple flowery backpack on her back and her black and white handbag slung over her slender shoulder.

Koenma put his pacifier on his wooden nightstand and hopped out of bed walking over to her putting his hand on Jasmine's face, stroking her soft skin with his fingertips, "How was your training with Genkai and your mother?"

Jasmine sighed at his gentle touch, taking his hand into her own and softly rubbed her cheek against it, "It was alright. My mom really kicked my butt today while we were working on some dodging techniques. On the bright side, my lessons over developing my healing technique with Genkai are going well. I still have a long way to go before I master it but, she's noticing how I'm improving little by little."

Koenma softly kissed her pink lips and pulled back. He lovingly gazed into her large dark brown eyes and said hoping to boost up her confidence, "It'll work out. Just give it time and keep going, it's not going to come over night."

"I know. I'm trying to stay optimistic. My upcoming rematch with Yusuke Urameshi is keeping me motivated." She replied and deciding to change the subject to tonight's event, Jasmine then said, "Okay, I'm going to go change into my costume. Are you excited Koenma?"

The prince nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes my queen. I'm getting so hard just thinking about it. This has been on my mind all day."

Jasmine wickedly smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Be patient for a few minutes and you should change into your costume too."

He got down on one knee and kissed her hand making his psychic lover giggle like a schoolgirl, thinking of how cute he was, "Yes my queen, I will wait patient for you always."

Still laughing, Jasmine knelt down and kissed the top of his head, "You're too cute you know that?"

Koenma smiled, "Yes I am."

They gave each other another quick kiss before Jasmine walked over to the bathroom and shut the door so she'll get some privacy to change into her outfit. Moments later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing her purple princess gown and a tiara that she wore as her Halloween costume a month and a half ago during their Halloween party. Gazing at her regal lover, she could see that he had changed into a white dress shirt with black dress slacks and a red bow tie around his neck.

Jasmine set her purse and her backpack down on the sofa and asked her prince, "Are you ready my love?"

Koenma nodded eagerly, "Yes I am. Oh here," He handed her the big pink dildo they used when they enacted his fantasy two weeks prior, "you may want this back. I made sure to properly clean it. Thank you for letting me practice with it. Using that during my, uh, "alone time" helped me prepare for tonight."

Taking her pink dildo in her hand, Jasmine sweetly smiled, "No problem. So how did it feel?"

Koenma's pale cheeks blushed and he looked down at the floor trying not to feel embarrassed. Seeing his adorable shyness, Jasmine giggled thinking of how cute he was, "It's okay my love, it's just us. You know you can tell me anything."

Still blushing, Koenma took a deep breath and looked back up at Jasmine and replied truthfully, "It...it felt...great. No, better than great, it was...was...amazing."

Forming a devious smile on her lovely face, Jasmine sweetly asked him, "How so?"

Laughing like a total dork with his handsome pale features turning redder, he responded, "It made my...um...orgasms more intense. I've never made myself cum so hard before."

Still keeping her devious smile, Jasmine licked her lips loving what she was hearing feeling her body heat up with her pussy getting wet at the thought of Koenma jacking off while fucking his ass with her pink dildo, "That's what I want to hear. I'm glad you had fun with it."

Putting the pink dildo in her backpack with her other toys, she then decided to ask before getting started on their scene, "Okay, before we start, Koenma do you remember everything we discussed these past two weeks?"

Thinking about all the dirty details, Koenma felt his cock getting harder at the thought, "Y...yes."

Walking over to him, she looked up at his still blushing face, stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek asking to review with him, "Wonderful. Now do you remember your safe word if you feel overwhelmed or if you feel something is getting out of hand and the one to get back into it when you feel you're ready?"

Taking her small hands into his larger ones, Koenma nodded, "Yes I do. My safe word is the same one from last time, "Pacifier" and our "go" word is "Paperwork"."

Sweetly smiling, Jasmine stood on her tip toes again and kissed his cheek. Slowly running her hands down his chest while gazing into his beautiful brown eyes, Jasmine licked along her bottom lip and asked once more in a dark and seductive voice, "Ready to begin my prince?"

Feeling his erection growing harder by the minute, Koenma nodded, "Yes, let's start, I cannot wait any longer."

He then knelt down on one knee and took Jasmine's hand in his own, kissing the top of it saying his line to start their scene, "My queen, I apologize for ruining the files and paperwork you were working on. I'm here to take my punishment for my insolence."

Jasmine then spoke in a harsh tone in response, slapping his hand away, "Right you are you worthless sniveling worm." She paused momentarily and ordered still speaking in her harsh tone, "Stand up."

Getting turned on relentlessly; Koenma did as he was asked. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, Jasmine walked him over to his large king sized canopy bed and felt something hard against her leg. She then looked down and back up at the prince forming a devious smile on her lovely face.

She reached down and gently stroked his growing bulge saying in a low, seductive, and dangerous voice, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Koenma gulped, closed his lovely brown eyes, and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning at her gentle touch. Watching his reaction, Jasmine then chuckled, "Does that feel good my servant?"

Not getting a response from him, she then squeezed his currently clothed cock and balls making him squeal in delight, "Speak when you are spoken to! Now answer me scum, does that feel good?"

Breathing heavily, he nodded and said, "Y...yes m...my queen."

"Good boy. Now take off your shirt."

"Yes your majesty."

Doing what he was told; Koenma untied his red bowtie and started to unbutton his white dress shirt. Jasmine licked her lips again staring at his beautiful body running her fingertips down it admiring her lover's toned torso, "Of all of my servants, you are my favorite. As my favorite, you're the only one who's lucky enough to ravish their wise, beautiful and all mighty queen's beautiful body. Don't you think so?"

Breathing in deeply, Koenma nodded, "Yes your majesty."

Lightly dragging her fingernails over his stomach, which made the prince draw in a sharp breath, Jasmine continued with her seductive nature, "Such a great body," Reaching for his belt, she started slowly undoing it, "with such a nice big, hard, throbbing cock. It feels so good inside my pussy and ass; I cannot get enough of it."

Now that his belt was completely undone, Jasmine unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers at ease, freeing his throbbing erection that ached for her attention. Stepping out of them after kicking off his shoes and removing his socks, still staying in character, Koenma's pale cheeks blushed a small shade of pink at her compliment, "Thank you my queen."

Taking his long, thick, uncircumcised cock in her hand, Jasmine then ran her hand along the shaft, gently pulling back the foreskin to expose the swollen flushed pink head with the slit leaking precum. Koenma bit his lip to keep the sound of his moans from escaping.

Jasmine then laughed, "My, my you're making a mess on my hand." Looking up at his handsome face and watching his reactions, she then asked in her sweet voice, "Does that feel good my servant?"

Koenma bit his lip harder and in response, Jasmine then harshly scratched his stomach making him cry out at the pleasure that small amount of pain brought him, "Answer me scum, does that feel good?"

"Y...yes, your majesty."

Letting go of his cock, and licking the precum off her fingers, the young psychic formed a frown on her lovely face and said in a sweet yet harsh tone like a mother scolding her child, "Since you cannot answer any question I ask of you, I'm now afraid I'm going to have to punish you more. Get on the bed, on all fours, right now you pathetic worm."

Being so turned on by her harsh and dominating nature, Koenma got on the bed on his hands and knees facing away from her. Seeing something shiny and glittery sticking out of his ass, Jasmine then darkly smirked, moving her hand along his nicely toned bottom on his right ass cheek, "It seems like the only thing you did right was keeping your plug in today but however, I still cannot let your disobedience go."

Feeling his cock growing harder by the minute, Koenma said with a hint of fear in his voice, "I...I'm sorry your majesty..."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." She walked around the bed and the prince watched as she reached behind her back and unzipped her purple princess gown and let it fall to her feet revealing that she was wearing sexy lacey black lingerie with a black strapless bra, a garter belt, and black thigh high stockings along with a matching lacey black thong.

Gazing at his human lover, Koenma then complimented, "My queen you look so sexy."

Deciding to tease him, Jasmine ran her hands over her breasts and down her waist and hips, "Of course I do. Now answer me my servant, do you worship your queen's body?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes I do your majesty."

"Good."

She shifted her attention back to the sofa and grabbed her purple flowery backpack. Walking back over to the bed and now facing her lover's backside, Jasmine reached into the middle pocket of her backpack that she currently held her sex toys in and withdrew a strap on, a bottle of lube, a silky black blindfold, and a set of silky black ties.

Setting those four objects off to the side for right now, Jasmine then spoke in her low and sweet yet harsh tone once again setting her backpack down on the floor next to the bed, "Listen to me scum, first I'm going to give you your punishment and if you cooperate, I will give you a reward for your compliance. Is that understood?"

Shuddering with anticipation to get started, Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen, punish me, I've been naughty and I deserve to be punished."

Approaching her lover and gently running her small hand along his right ass cheek, Jasmine darkly chuckled, "Yes you do. Now count how many whacks I give you."

She then raised her hand and brought it down onto the prince's bare toned ass.

 _Smack!_

Koenma let out a loud scream of pleasure mixed in with pain enjoying his punishment, "Ahhhhhh! One! I deserve this!"

 _Smack!_

"Two...I deserve this! Ahhhhh! Three, four, five, six...oh my queen, I've been bad and I deserve this!"

As Jasmine continued to spank to her prince, he counted all the whacks she gave him with him saying how he was naughty and deserved each one. When the young psychic was finished, Koenma had counted about thirty whacks to his bare ass. As a result, both cheeks were bright red with handprints. Tears ran down the prince's handsome face and he felt his cock twitch, eager to start the next part of their scene.

Looking at him and studying his body language and facial expressions, Jasmine debated whether or not to say the safe word just to make sure he was alright. Before she could, he then said with enthusiasm, "My queen, I've been good and counted all the whacks you gave me, may I have my reward?"

Sweetly chuckling with relief that he was okay, Jasmine then shifted back into her character and answered in her authoritive tone, "Yes my servant you did very well by doing what you were told. Good boy. You may have your reward but first, I need to remove your plug."

Arching his back and sticking his ass in the air, Koenma then replied, "Thank you your majesty, you're so gracious."

Taking the flat end of the butt plug, Jasmine slowly began to remove it from his tight hole. Feeling the cone shaped end stretch him out just a bit Koenma drew in a breath and slowly exhaled out as it came out of his tight asshole. Jasmine set the butt plug on his wooden nightstand to clean it after they finish their scene.

Shifting her attention back to him, she then ordered, "Lay down."

Gladly obliging to her request knowing of what is to come, Koenma laid down on his bed. Slipping out of her lacey black thong and removing her strapless bra being only left wearing her lacey black garter belt and thigh highs, Jasmine climbed into bed with her lover.

Crawling over to his side and gently stroking along the side of his face with the tips of her fingers, she then asked speaking in her sweet yet seductive tone, "Tell me something my pet, how much do you love your queen's pussy?"

Breathing deeply and looking up at her lovely face, Koenma answered, "A whole lot your majesty."

"You do? What do mean by a whole lot? Tell me."

Taking in shallow breaths wanting for her to sit on his face already but, still remaining to be patient, Koenma responded, "I love when it envelops my cock. Your pussy is so tight, warm, moist, and inviting. I also love eating it because your juices taste so sweet, I can't get enough. I worship it."

Gazing into his eyes with hers glinting with that naughty twinkle he loved, Jasmine licked her lower lip feeling herself getting wetter by each passing minute, "You're in luck scum, I decided to reward you by letting you eat me out until I cum all over your face. You're so good at that." She paused momentarily and leaned in close to his face with their lips inches apart, pushing her bare breasts against his nude chest, and asked, "Do you want me to sit on your face? I know you do. You're such a slut like that. Aren't you?"

With his breathing growing even deeper and shallow with how close they were to each other, Koenma nodded, "Y...yes, my queen. Please sit on my face. Want to taste your pussy so bad."

"Good boy. Here's your reward. Eat me out well and you may get another one."

She then sat up and crawled next to him before standing above him with her feet firmly planted on the bed. Lowering her hairy wet cunt onto his mouth, Jasmine smirked, "You may start."

She let out a small moan when she felt his tongue lick in between her slit and his nose gently pressing against her sensitive clit. Jasmine moaned again and reached down to bury her hands in Koenma's thick brown locks. Using all of her self control to not hump his face right then and there, despite wanting to so bad she arched her neck back and listened to the lewd sounds of her loving boyfriend tasting and lapping up her juices.

"Mmmmm...You taste so good your majesty."

A smile formed on her pink lips and Jasmine let out a loud cry feeling him gently suck on her clit, "Fuck! Oh yeah!"

After a couple more sucks, Koenma resumed his licking, teasing along her inner labia and slipped his tongue into her dripping wet entrance. As he curled and probed his tongue inside her, Jasmine began to move her hips a little, stimulating her clit a little bit purring at the pleasure it brought her.

Withdrawing his tongue from inside his lover's pussy, he flattened his tongue and gave her cunt a few more licks and sucked on her clit again. Jasmine arched her back and cried out in pleasure once more, "Yes! Like that you fucking whore, keep it up!"

Wanting to make her scream louder and getting so turned on to how she was calling him her whore, Koenma slipped two fingers into her soaked entrance, slowly pumping them in and out of her as he continued his long slow licks and sucking on her throbbing clit.

"Ahhhhh...good boy...mmmmm...so good."

She moved her hips again and ground against him. Looking down at his face with his cheeks flushed pink and slick wet with her pussy juices, Jasmine stroked his hair. Suddenly snapping her eyes shut, she let out a loud moan with her voice going up an octave at the feeling of her prince momentarily swirl his tongue over her tight asshole. Shuddering from her ass being rimmed and the slow pumping of his fingers, Jasmine felt like she was close to cumming.

Loving the sounds that were coming from his woman, Koenma decided to shift his attention back to her dripping wet cunt, returning to his long slow licks and the gentle sucking of her clit. Moaning from him licking her cunt and sucking her clit along with feeling his fingertips stimulating her g-spot, Jasmine arched her neck back and choked out, "I'm gonna cum, you slut, make me cum!"

Gladly obliging to her request, Koenma responded, "Yes my queen."

Slipping a third finger inside her making her cry out at the feeling of him stretching and filling her tight pussy, her vaginal muscles contracting and her legs and body shaking, Koenma resumed his licking and sucking on her throbbing clit. Jasmine ground a little harder against him crying and moaning in pleasure as she desperately wanted her release. Koenma's fingering, licking and sucking finally sent her over the edge with her orgasm crashing over her human body, squirting her juices on her lover's mouth, "I...I'M CUMMING!"

Slowing down the grinding of her hips, riding out her orgasm, Jasmine heard Koenma's lewd sounds of him licking and sucking up her cum. With her heart rate and her breathing slowly returning to normal, Jasmine climbed off her loving boyfriend's face and sat down next to him. Watching him lick her juices off his lips, she reached over, gently stroking his cheek with her fingertips, "You did wonderful my servant."

The prince looked over at her and gazing into her dark brown eyes, he could see that they were glassy with love and satisfaction. Staying in character, he responded, "Thank you your majesty."

Getting close to his face again with their lips being a mere inches apart, Jasmine then added trying her hardest to stay in character as well, "Since you gave me such a great and intense orgasm, I decided that I, your merciful ruler, will waive your remaining punishment but, only on another condition."

Blinking his lovely brown eyes, Koenma then asked her, "What is that? Name it and I will indulge it your majesty."

Stroking his cheek, Jasmine giggled, pushing her small bare breasts against his chest and responded, "Good. I'm going to fuck your tight ass with my big strap on cock and you can't cum until I say you can. Got it?"

Feeling his cock twitch with the excitement and anticipation bubbling up inside him, Koenma eagerly nodded, "Yes my queen."

Jasmine sat up lightly dragging her fingernails down his nude chest and stomach watching him tense up the muscles of his chest and abs, "Wonderful. Before we start, I need to keep you...properly...restrained."

Knowing of what is to come, the prince moaned at the feeling of Jasmine's fingernails lightly scratching at his pale skin, "Yes my lady, ahhhhhhh...please fuck me. Tie me up and blindfold me. I want it."

"So eager, that really pleases me my handsome servant whore."

Jasmine hopped out of bed and ordered her lover in that authoritive tone he loved, "Sit up and come here."

Koenma happily obliged and crawled over to her. Picking up the set of silky black ties, Jasmine then said her next request, "Turn around."

"Yes my queen."

He gasped at her forceful nature of binding his long arms behind his back. Jasmine tied the silky black ties tight but, not tight enough to cut off any circulation. Koenma couldn't contain his excitement. He let out another happy squeal when Jasmine reached around and gently stroked his throbbing cock.

Unexpectedly, she said the safe word, "Pacifier."

Koenma moaned while she still kept with her gentle ministrations on his cock. He then asked with confusion, "W...why did you...ahhhh."

Jasmine kissed the side of his neck and asked, "Are you okay? Are you comfortable or is it too tight?"

She let go of his cock making him whine in disappointment. He glanced over his shoulder at her and nodded with reassurance, "I'm just fine. May we continue?"

Relieved that he was alright and having a good time, Jasmine sweetly smiled and said the "go" word, "Paperwork." Both lovers then immediately jumped back into character.

The young psychic then forced Koenma on his back and propped a pillow under his ass so she can have easy access to his tight asshole. The prince could only just lay there with his arms bound behind his back and his long legs spread open, shuddering with anticipation. This was the part he was really looking forward to. He fantasized about being pegged by his lover for months and he couldn't believe it was going to actually happen.

Looking at her lover and getting wetter from watching his facial expressions and body language, Jasmine reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her strap on. While she was slipping it on, she licked her bottom lip and said in her sweet seductive manner, "You're so eager. My little slut can't wait for his queen's cock to fuck his ass. You are such a whore."

Loving the dirty talk and being called her slut and whore, Koenma responded, "Yes your majesty, I'm your slut. I'm your dirty slut."

With her strap on now fully fastened over her pelvic region, Jasmine darkly chuckled, "Right you are. You're my slut and I can do whatever I want to you. Don't you forget that."

She then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the silky black blindfold. Jasmine slipped it over Koenma's eyes before reaching back over to retrieve the bottle of lube. With his hands tied behind his back and his sight now being taken out of the equation, Koenma shuddered with anticipation and excitement for Jasmine's next move. He was beginning to grow impatient. He wanted to be pegged now. Feeling something cool and slippery enter his tight hole, Koenma whimpered as his lover started to finger him to prepare him for her fake cock, "M...my queen...please..."

Watching her lover squirm from her touch, Jasmine licked her pink lips and started to taunt him, "How much do you want me to fuck your little hole? Tell me scum. How much do you want it?"

Koenma let out a loud cry with pleasure at his prostate being stimulated, "Please! Please your majesty! I...I want it! I...I c...can't...w...wait any longer."

Using her other hand to coat her rubber cock with lube, Jasmine sweetly giggled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Immediately she slipped her fingers out of his lubed up asshole and bent his long legs back to have better access to his entrance. Positioning the head of the rubber dildo and pushing against the tight pucker, Jasmine watched his reactions and spoke in her authoritive tone once again, "Now remember worm, you cannot cum until I say you can. Got it?"

The prince nodded, "Yes my queen."

"Good boy."

He let out a loud gasp as Jasmine pushed the head of her long thick strap on cock into his lubed up asshole, stretching and filling him up as she continued to push the length of her fake cock inside him. Koenma squirmed underneath his lover wanting to grip onto the lavender sheets below him but, his bonds kept him from doing that.

Watching him relax to their union for a couple of minutes, Jasmine took it as an okay to start thrusting, Keeping a steady pace and using all of her self control to not start pounding him like a senseless animal. Koenma loudly cried out as wave after wave of pleasure consumed him with his prostate being stimulated once again, "Ahhhhhhhhh! S...so...g...good. FUCK!"

Keeping up with her steady rhythm, Jasmine gazed down at him lovingly. She loved hearing his loud gasps, moans and whines and seeing his reactions to the pleasure she was giving him. Licking her lips getting turned on by it, Jasmine then asked in her sweet yet seductive tone he loved, "Are you enjoying this you slut? Do you love me fucking your tight hole?"

Koenma whimpered and said in between moans, "Y...yes. I...I love this! Ohhhhhhhh!"

He never thought that this would ever happen but, now that it was, he couldn't get enough. Since the night Koenma lost his virginity to Jasmine, he had experienced so many new things that he thought he would never experience in his lifetime. Being intimate with Jasmine was always fun and wonderful to him and so far, she hasn't did anything that he didn't like or scared him. Which, in his opinion, each of their encounters were better than the last. Right here, right now, he was experiencing the most amazing thing that he had ever experienced while being intimate with his human lover other than her riding his big throbbing cock, eating her out until she cums all over his face or when she sucks him off.

This feeling was something new entirely and he didn't want this to end. Koenma's moans, cries and whimpers grew louder and lewder when Jasmine slowly picked up her speed and pushed her strap on cock deeper inside him. Unexpectedly, Jasmine removed the silky blindfold and now that Koenma can see her beautiful face and bouncing breasts, he felt his release coming.

Alas, all good things had to come to an end and Jasmine pegging him was no different. Seeing his whole body shake and his breathing growing deeper and labored, the young demon hunter smirked, "You want to cum don't you?"

"Y...yes..."

She slowed down the pace of her hip and pelvic thrusts going torturously slow, teasing and edging him, "You do my anal slut? Hehe, beg for it. Beg for it and I may let you."

Arching his back and tightly shutting his lovely brown eyes, using all of his self control to not bust a nut right then and there, Koenma began to beg, "Please your majesty. Please let me cum! I want to cum!"

Still smirking, Jasmine just responded, "Good boy."

She then sped up back up to her semi-fast pace and reached down, wrapping her hand around his throbbing erection that ached for attention. Koenma cried out in absolute pleasure again feeling wave after wave of pleasure hit him over and over with the combination of Jasmine pumping his cock and ramming his ass with the dildo of the strap on.

Not being able to take it anymore, his balls tightened and the inner muscles of his ass clenched around the strap on as Koenma cried out his lover's name with his release hitting him and shot out the first big blast of his hot thick cum on his stomach followed by a couple of smaller blasts just below the first one. Breathing and sweating heavily coming down from his euphoric experience, he gazed up at Jasmine as she withdrew the fake cock from his ass with a satisfied and dreamy smile on his face.

Slipping the strap on off her pelvic region, Jasmine glanced over at her lover and smiled, happy that he seemed to have a good time with that. Looking over, she could see that he was still hard even after cumming as much as he did.

Giggling to herself, she thought, "Figures. He's a god, so he can go and go and go. Might as well make the most of it, besides, I'm aching to ride his big cock anyway."

Climbing back into bed, Jasmine straddled his waist. She moved her sopping wet pussy along the length of his cock teasing him, "You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today or you'll be getting ripped apart by now."

She then slowly sat him up and loosened his bonds, "This is your second reward for being such a good anal slut. When I say you can, I want you to grab my hips and slam your big hard throbbing cock into my soaking wet pussy while I ride you."

Rolling his broad shoulders to get the circulation to return to him, Koenma happily grinned and nodded, "Yes your majesty. Thank you my queen, you're so gracious."

Jasmine then positioned herself to properly align with the prince's throbbing erection and then slipped it inside her wet cunt gasping at how her lover's size stretched and filled her. After adjusting to their union, she then began her slow and pleasurable pace bobbing up and down on Koenma's cock and grinding her hips and pelvis against him.

Both moaning from the pleasure, Jasmine cried out, "Fuck, your cock feels so good!"

Increasing her speed a little, she looked down and licked her lips looking at her lover's cum covered stomach. It was such a turn on for her to see him covered in his own thick pearly white jizz and she wished it was her who he cummed on. Koenma let out a loud groan when she reached around and grabbed his balls, gently squeezing them in her tight grasp.

"Like that slut?"

"Y...yes...AHHHH!"

After playing with his balls for a little bit more, she let go and shifted her attention back to him. Jasmine loved gazing down at him and watching his facial expressions contorting in pleasure while she rode him like she this or when she sucked him off. Wanting to make him really scream like a whore, Jasmine brought down her long fingernails and slowly scratched down his toned chest making him writhe and cry out, "Oh fuck, oh my queen!"

Feeling a wave of pleasure hit her from her G-spot being stimulated, Jasmine then choked out her next order, "F...fuck m...me!"

Taking the hint, Koenma grabbed onto her small hips and slammed his cock up into her making her cry out in ecstasy. Both lovers met each other's pace and the sounds of lewd moans, gasps, cries, whimpers and slapping skin filled the four corners of the prince's bed chamber.

With how hard Koenma was pounding her and vise versa, she was sure she was going to be sore with bruises when this was all over not that she even cared. Jasmine then gave Koenma another harsh scratch down his chest making him shriek louder.

"Harder you fucking whore!"

Gladly obliging to Jasmine's request, Koenma thrusted his cock harder and deeper into her watching her arch her back with her small breasts bouncing and her chest heaving along with her bobbing up and down on his cock almost sent him over the edge. Feeling her body begin to shake and her vaginal muscles contracting around her lover's cock, Jasmine felt like she was close to cumming.

Gazing back down at Koenma, she knew he was almost at the finish line himself, and took a deep breath and asked, "You wanna cum whore?"

"Y...yes...y...your majesty. P...please!"

"Please what?"

"L...let m...me...cum!"

She gave him a sweet smile and continued with her hard and rough pace as did he, pounding all the right places. Their rough pounding finally sent each other over the edge making both lovers cry each other's names as their second intense orgasms of that night washed over them as Jasmine's pussy milked Koenma's cock, squirting out her juices all over his dick and balls and the prince filling her up with his hot thick seed.

They both road out the rest of their high slowing down their movements, holding each other close. As Koenma withdrew his cock from Jasmine's cum filled pussy, letting his seed drip out of her, he moved her long sweat drenched curls off her lovely face and kissed her sweaty forehead. A moment later, they finally caught their breath, waiting for their heart rates to return to normal. Finally feeling like she got her strength back and coming out of character, Jasmine sat down beside Koenma and asked him, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Koenma sat up and smiled at her, "I'm just fine Jasmine. Those were the most incredible orgasms you've ever given me."

Returning the warm smile, she kissed his cheek and asked, "So there wasn't anything you felt I should have done differently?"

Koenma shook his head, "No, not really. Everything including when you fucked my ass with your strap on was absolutely perfect."

"You sure?"

He nodded with reassurance, "Yes. Why don't we go relax while we clean ourselves off?"

Relieved that he was alright, Jasmine sweetly giggled, "Alright, lead the way."

Following him to his bathroom and stripping herself of her garter belt and thigh highs and setting he princess tiara on the sink, Jasmine watched Koenma turn on the water faucet of the shower and when the water was warm enough, they both walked in and shut the sliding glass door behind them. They washed each other off enjoying each other's company. Suddenly something caught Jasmine's eye and she gasped looking at Koenma's wrists when he went to gently embrace her.

They were red from being tightly bound and Jasmine grabbed his arm starting to panic, "Oh my god, why didn't you say anything? You should have told me your bonds were too tight!"

Koenma gazed at her lovingly and sighed. He loved how sweet and caring of a dom his lover is, "I'm just fine Jasmine." He kissed her on the forehead, "You needn't worry about me. They will heal."

Looking up at him, she still felt terrible, "But, but, I damaged your beautiful skin, my prince I'm so sorry."

Feeling something hard on her leg, Jasmine looked down and looked back up at him, "How about I make it up to you?"

Koenma lightly kissed her pink lips, "You don't have to my queen."

"But, I insist. Please let me use my healing technique on your wrists and make love to you after this."

Wrapping his long arms around her, taking her into his loving embrace, Koenma chuckled, "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

Jasmine shook her head, "I'm not. Trust me."

They shared another deep and loving kiss and parted shortly after, "Alright."

Koenma then momentarily broke their tender embrace to let her heal his wrists. Jasmine concentrated really hard holding both of her hands over the red skin as her hands glowed with her spirit energy. Koenma let out a sharp gasp feeling the burning sensation as his skin healed. Five minutes later, his wrists were restored to their original state. After they finished their hot shower, they made sweet and gentle love to each other until Jasmine felt like she was too tired to go on from enduring two more orgasms her lover gave her. Holding his psychic lover close to his body, Koenma kissed the on top of her head and felt like he was the luckiest man in the three planes of existence to have someone as caring and loving as Jasmine.

He kissed her forehead again, "I love you Jasmine."

Jasmine tiredly yawned and replied before drifting off to sleep, "I love you too Koenma. Goodnight my love."

 _ **~The End.**_

 **Notes:** _**Be sure to check out the other pieces based off of yyhfanfiction's writing prompts. We have so many amazing and talented writers. Until next time my fair readers.**_


End file.
